Sea of Green
by LeiaOrganicSolo
Summary: Takes place during the dance at the beginning of Curse of the Titan, but from Annabeth's POV. Title named for Percy's eyes. Percy x Annabeth, obviously.


"Do some dancing. Keep an eye on those kids." Thalia could not be serious. From the corner of my eye I watched as Percy shifted uncomfortably, his vivid green eyes on the gym floor. I felt a slow blush creep across my cheeks but I refused to let it show.

"Dancing?" We were here to safely take two young demi-gods and bring them to our home, Camp Halfblood. Dancing was so not on the agenda. Thalia looked back at Percy then back at me, a knowing look in her dark blue eyes. I blushed again and thanked Poseiden for the fact that his son was quite oblivious when it came to stuff like this.

He was quite oblivous to everything really. But that's what made him so cute.

Woah. Back it up. Did I just _think_ that?

Suddenly Thalia turned her head to the side and made a funny face. "Ugh. Who chose the Jesse McCartney?" Now that she mentioned it I was wondering that myself. I grimaced as I focused on the _crap_ blasting from the speakers, the bass cranked up to HIGH. It made me want to jump off a cliff, its power not unlike the song of the Sirens.

I snickered when Grover's face fell. "I did." He looked hurt.

"Oh my gods Grover," Thalia replied, rolling her eyes. "That is so lame, can't you play, like, Green Day or something?"

Typical Thalia. Although to be quite honest, anything was better than _this_.

"Green who?" Grover looked confused, but Thalia just sighed.

"Never mind. Let's dance."

Grover's eyes widened. "But I can't dance!" He bleated, but his protests were no good against the daugher of the king of all greek gods.

"You can if I'm leading." Grabbing Grover by the hand she dragged him into the crowded dance floor. Grudgingly I admitted that maybe Thalia had been right on blending in; she and Grover had attracted no unwanted attention so far. I grinned suddenly for a reason that even I didn't know.

To my left Percy spoke. "What?"

I tried not to let the sound of his voice get to me. _Focus Annabeth, focus. You are the daugher of Athena. Remember that. _"Nothing." I hoped my voice didn't show the chaos errupting in my brain. "It's just cool to have Thalia back."

He just nodded and rolled back and forth on his heels. An awkward silence remained.

I felt like I had to do something so I took off my ski cap. I did it slowly, it would give me more time to think. My blonde hair cascaded down my back; I had let it grow out. I think it made my look older. I mean, I had grown a couple inches. Looking over at Percy I sighed inwardly. I was nearly two whole inches taller than him now. But I wouldn't have to worry now anyway, bacause even if he did like me, his voice was deepening and after that usually came growth spurts.

"So..."

His soft voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I blushed. Again. Gods damn these stupid hormones!

"Um, design any good buildings lately?"

And before I could stop myself the words came tumbling out as I shot out with, "Oh my gods, Percy. At my new school, I get to take 3-D design as an elective, and there's this cool computer program..."

I was an idiot. My mother was the freaking _goddess of wisdom _and I could _not_ stop talking.

When I was finished Percy seemed unusually quiet. I nearly smacked myself, right there and then. "Yeah, uh, cool." Yep. I definitely scared him. _Way to go Annabeth, you big loser._ "So you're staying there the rest of the year, huh?"

I felt my mood darken and I barely noticed the dissapointment in his voice. "Well maybe. If I don't-"

"Hey!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Thalia and Grover dancing.

Well... Thalia was dancing. Grover was tripping over himself and kicking her in the shins. Poor little goat boy. Luckily for him the Jesse McCartney was nearly halfway through. Unfortunately for me, it didn't look like Percy was going to ask me any time soon; my hope was painfully fading away. Boys.

Dark haired, broad shouldered, beautiful green eyed boys.

"Dance you guys!" Ah Thalia, she never did like to beat around the bushes did she? "You look stupid just standing there!"

Us looking stupid as she was continually stepped and kicked by a half goat?! Whatever.

Still... I looked hopefully at Percy, who was more interested in a scuff on his shoe then me right now. He must have felt my eyes grazing into his skull because he looked up, a faint blush covering his cheeks. "Well?"

Please please please... I made a silent prayer to Aphrodite; that was a first. Damn, was I really _that _desperate? He opened his mouth and I felt myself lean anxiously towards him waiting. Yes, I really _was_ that desperate.

"Um, who should I ask?"

_Why you little..._ I punched him in the gut, hard. Old habits die hard. "Me, Seaweed Brain."_ Way to go Annabeth. You just got promoted from loser of the month to idiot of the decade._

"Oh. Oh, right."

We made our way on the dance floor and I could hear my heart beating frantically in my chest as Percy put one hand on my waist. Oh good gods. His hand was so warm. I only prayed he was half as scared as I was. Judging by how wide his eyes were I figured he was. He was kinda cute when he looked panicked...

Forcing myself to breathe I grabbed his other hand with mine. I could feel my cheeks blush harder than before. His hands were so _big._

"I'm not going to bite," I told him softly. _Despite what I may or may not have said earlier_. "Honestly Percy." His voice tasted sweeter than nectar on my tongue. "Don't you guys have dances at your school?"

He didn't answer. Somehow the blush darkening on his cheeks gave me a satisfaction. In fact, everything was enjoyable. Sure the music sucked, and Percy was a bit shorter than I; but his hands were warm and I could smell the sea water drafting from his cool breath. He always smelled like sea water; today it was masked with a cologne. Sure, it wasn't the smell I was used to... But it was nice. _Very_ nice.

Hips swaying, I couldn't help but think that this was what Fields of Elysium must be like; granted I ever got there.

Music blasting, bright lights spinning, I could feel Thalia's eyes boring into the back of my head. I knew I would have to give her all the details later.

But for now it didn't matter as I was floating gently in a deep vibrant sea of green.

* * *

**My first Percy Jackson story ever... CLAP FOR ME!! lol. reviews would be good though...**

**Anyway, this was my favorite part of the third book. :D Percy's so cute.**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


End file.
